People often shop at stores, such as grocery stores, department stores and the like in groups or shopping parties. A shopping party may include a group of individuals that are associated together at a store for shopping, such as, but not limited to a family, a caregiver and dependents, and the like. While shopping, members of a shopping party can become separated. Usually the person lost does not carry a phone, which makes finding them difficult. Therefore, someone has to leave the area in which the lost person may be searching for them in order to request help from a store employee.